


[TLHR Declan] God Damn Sarah McLachlan

by insanelycoolish



Series: Love-Hate Relationship Universe [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ace Deceit, Ace-Aro Deceit, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Aro Deceit, Band Fic, Deceit Sanders & Original Non-Binary Chatacter, Declan Sanders, Declan Trompeur, Did not give me an option in the relationships for Deceit and Original Non-Binary Character, Other, Thomas Sanders is confirmed Mom friend, Thomas/Remy, accidental misgendering, accidental mislabeling, trigger warning: flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanelycoolish/pseuds/insanelycoolish
Summary: Declan isn't jealous. He isn't.Really.Okay, fine. So maybe he's a little bit jealous but it makes sense: he's a lone wolf in a world of mates.Fortunately, or unfortunately, all that's about to change and it's all Sarah McLachlan's fault.Note:This takes place during the same day as the events ofChapter 5inThis Love-Hate Relationship.A Part of theThis Love-Hate RelationshipVerse





	[TLHR Declan] God Damn Sarah McLachlan

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I am not affiliated with Thomas Sanders or Joan, nor the rest of their group. I do not own or make money off of these characters. I only own the story as it is written. Songs used in this fic are owned by the artists themselves and will be linked in the chapter that contains them.
> 
> Super uber thanks to my beta reader [Lora](https://the-angry-hufflepuff.tumblr.com/) and the two that preread to be sure my characterization was on point, [Jen](http://sunshineandteddybears.tumblr.com/) and [Jude](http://lazyscouts.tumblr.com/). The links will take you to their Tumblrs. If you'd like to follow me as well, you can find me at [insanelycoolish](http://insanelycoolish.tumblr.com/).
> 
> **Note:** This takes place the same day that Virgil and Roman spend together before the band leaves. This is current in the main story's timeline. Also, Declan is Aro-Ace and will later find out that is he is a sex-positive aro-ace but that will be much later. Just want to let it be known now, for future reference. The original non-binary character in this chapter is referred to as he/him for a good part of this chapter as Declan was not aware of their identification until they told him. Just so it is clear that I am not meaning it to be disrespectful. Thank you.

* * *

God Damn Sarah McLachlan

**A This Love-Hate Relationship One Shot**  
( Link to Song: [Angel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i1GmxMTwUgs) by **Sarah McLachlan**. )

* * *

Declan woke up in a pretty good mood. It was the first night in a long while that they had slept somewhere other than that wretched tour bus. His aches were far less than usual and his mood was brighter than on average. So much so that even Virgil would have been able to tell the difference.

That was, he would have if he were around. But he wasn’t, and he wouldn’t be until late that night when they had to head out to the next city.

Don’t get him wrong. He wasn’t jealous or anything, but it was a little annoying, to say the least, because if it had been any of the other members of the band asking for an extra night, it would have been denied. But not Virgil and his pretty boy. And on top of that, Patton had snagged the cute nerd best friend of said pretty boy.

_Whatever._ No big. He wasn’t jealous.

Declan showered, taking his time to let the near scalding water fall down body, working open his tight, sore, achy muscles. What little aches from the tour bus life were left were gone by the time he finished his shower.

Once dressed, teeth brushed and hair looking great, Declan considered his options for the day. He knew Thomas wouldn’t mind his tagging along once again with him and Remy but Declan really _hated_ being the third wheel.

He scoffed, shaking his head. Being asexual and aromantic, Declan really didn’t get what all the fuss was about. He didn’t hate people. In fact, he would be lost without his ragtag band of friends. He would never admit it out loud but the guys had pretty much become his family in a world where he had none. But that didn’t mean he understood the mass’s need to couple up.

Of course, he knew a few other aro-aces that had those special people in their lives. Not partners or significant others, but people who were important enough that friend or even best friend no longer cut it. Many aces and aros called them “squishes”. Declan found that word a little too cutesy for himself but he supposed it worked for its purpose. Aro-aces didn’t have sex or need intimacy with their squish but they enjoyed one another’s company and cared for each other. Declan had never thought he wanted or needed that but now that all his friends were preoccupied with their own significant others, Declan found himself wondering if maybe he was missing out.

Declan rolled his eyes at himself. This was ridiculous. He had never wanted another person in his life in such a capacity before, so why should Virgil and Patton getting friendly with a couple fans make any difference?

_It shouldn’t,_ he thought.

With a decisive nod, Declan threw on his shoes and headed down to pick at the continental breakfast the hotel had set up for the band.

He honestly didn’t expect to see any of the others, but as he walked into the small dining hall, Thomas called out to him.

“Hey, Dec!”

Declan looked over and smirked when he noticed a certain sassy manager was not around.

“Did you wear your boyfriend out last night, Thomas?”

Thomas blushed but snorted and shook his head.

“Good morning to you too, bud.”

Declan winked and headed for the breakfast bar. His stomach growled as the delicious scents reached his nose. He moaned happily.

“ _Please_ tell me it tastes as good as it looks and smells.”

Thomas laughed from his spot at the table. “Better even.”

Declan whimpered, grabbing a plate that he proceeded to fill with eggs, bacon, sausage links, and even more bacon just to top it all off. Grabbing a roll of silverware, Declan made his way to Thomas’s table, sitting in the chair across from the band’s frontman. He started to scarf down his food as a buffet attendant served him some water.

“Thanks!” He called through a bite of bacon.

As the attendant smiled and walked off, Declan moaned at the flavor hitting his tongue. If there was ever going to be a love of his life, it would have to be food.

Thank God for his high metabolism, or he’d be in big trouble.

“Slow down, Dec. You shouldn’t eat so fast.”

Declan glared up at his friend.

“Don’t _Mom_ me, Thomas.”

Thomas laughed, taking a drink of his orange juice. Suddenly, Declan wanted some orange juice too.  
Only problem?

He really didn’t want to get up from all the awesome food on his plate. Declan pouted at his friend.

Thomas blinked. “What?”

“Get me some OJ, _please_ ,” he asked, elongating the please.

Thomas chuckled.

“You tell me _not_ to Mom you but then you want me to go get you something that you’re perfectly capable of getting yourself. Sounds a bit like a mom to me.”

Declan turned up the intensity of his puppy dog face. Thomas sighed good naturedly.

“Fine. But only because I can’t say no to that face.”

Declan grinned. “I know.”

He returned to eating, watching as Thomas got up. The bassist soon returned with a glass of orange juice that he placed next to Declan.

“Here you go, son.” He said fondly, a teasing note to his voice.

“I’m not your son.”

Thomas laughed.

“Hamilton, nice!”

Declan watched as he returned to his place, picking up his dishes.

“Remy and I are going shopping at a little outlet mall once he wakes up. Do you want to come with us?”

Declan scoffed.

“Nah. There’s too much lovey-dovey going on with this band. I’m gonna lone wolf it today.”

Thomas frowned but nodded.

“Well, if you change your mind, just shoot me a text.”

“Unlikely, but sure thing, boss.”

Thomas smiled before taking his dishes to the buckets set aside for dirty dishes and heading out.

_And, once again, Dec… you’re all alone._

He sighed but continued to chomp on his bacon, determined to not let his eternally single status in a world of couples ruin his day.

»»————　✘　————««

So, what did a single aro-ace guy with no squish of his own—who _totally_ did not want one, by the way—do with his day off?

Walk aimlessly around the downtown area, apparently.

Declan sighed as he headed down the side walk, his hands in the pockets of his cargo shorts. He wasn’t headed anywhere in particular, but he figured he’d know where to go next as soon as he saw it.

As if on cue, when Declan turned the next corner, his eyes fell upon the front window of an old-fashioned pet store.

Oh, good. Just what he needed. To see little puppies that would whine and trip over themselves and each other to get his attention.

Declan scoffed but still stopped in front of the window, looking in at a tiny black and white pup as it wiggled its tail and lopped over to where Declan stood outside the window.

Immediately, Declan felt his heart squeeze.

_Don’t do it, Declan. Be strong. You are on the go way too much to be able to take care of a dog._

Declan sighed and put his hand up to the glass. The puppy rose—Declan noted silently that the pup was a girl—onto her hind quarters to place her tiny paws on the glass over his own hand.

Groaning, Declan turned and headed inside, the clear tinkling of the bell overhead a warning of the inevitable bad choices to come. He ignored it, of course, and made his way to the dog enclosure. He was grateful to see the open space for the four puppies inside. He absolutely hated the cages that the dogs and cats at the larger stores suffered.

Three puppies slept in the left corner closest to the window but Declan’s new friend padded over, tongue lolling good-naturedly out of her mouth.

Declan was about to reach out to pet the puppy when a soft voice called out from behind him.

“Hey there. Can I help you?”

The drummer turned, gaze falling on a short boy with black hair and freckles. As the guy drew closer, Declan noted the deep green of his eyes.

_How very “Harry Potter”,_ he thought as he nodded at the guy.

“Sup?”

The guy smiled at him and Declan noted that this guy’s smile could rival even Patton’s. It was _that_ bright.

“I don’t know… you came into my family’s store so I think that I’m the one who should be asking _you_ ‘Sup?’.”

Declan snorted.

“Sure, sure. You got me.”

The guy crossed the distance to him and nodded at the black and white puppy who was whimpering for Declan’s attention. “Looks like you’ve got a _fan_.”

Declan blinked at the guy in surprise. The way he said ‘fan’ made it sound like he knew exactly who Declan was. However, the way this guy looked didn’t exactly scream alternative or punk.

“Do you want to hold her?”

Declan snapped out of his thoughts and felt himself nodding.

The boy reached into the enclosure to pull the puppy out. He held her for a few moments, letting her lick his chin as he smiled down at her.

“We call her Gina but, of course, her forever family could name her whatever they wanted.”

Declan was about to comment on how that was nice but he could in no way be the one to adopt her, but that was, however, the exact moment the guy put her into his arms.

Looking down at the wriggly puppy with light brown eyes, Declan felt a rush of excitement and happiness. The little lady in his arms rose on her haunches to try and gently paw at his face. Declan laughed.

“I wish I could take you, girl…”

He trailed off to look up at the shop employee, his own hazel eyes meeting the bright green. The guy just grinned.

“Her breed is very good on the road…”

Okay, now Declan knew something was up. He would have pointed at the guy, maybe even poked him in the chest, but his hands were currently full of puppy.

“You _are_ a fan!”

The guy flashed a grin, his mesmerizing eyes sparkling with mischievousness.

“Guilty.”

He offered a hand, but quickly realized Declan wouldn’t be able to shake it and chuckled. He slipped both of his hands into his pockets instead, shrugging his shoulders up and down in a casual sort of way.

“I’m Beckett, but you can call me Becks. And please don’t pout at me. I don’t think I can stand the combined adorableness of your pout and Gina in your arms there.”

Declan _had_ been pouting but now he was pouting _and_ blushing. Ignoring the compliment— _was it a compliment?_ —he glared at the other without any real malice.

“Why didn’t you say something?”

“And miss out on all the fun of teasing you?”

Declan scoffed, looking back down at Gina.

So, the guy—Beckett—possibly had a point. But that didn’t mean that Declan had to let him know that he had a point. Glancing up at him once more, he noticed the dusting of freckles that created a bridge across Beckett’s nose. He had never felt attraction towards another person. In fact, he might still have never felt attraction, but he did appreciate the beauty in people, and this guy had it in spades. However, Declan was almost positive that had more to do with his personality than his appearance.

He looked down at Gina again.

This guy already had far too much power over him and Declan didn’t like it. Okay, fine. Maybe he liked it… a little.

“So, you said her breed is good on the road?”

Beckett grinned and nodded. “That I did.”

Declan pursed his lips, glaring up at Beckett. Again, there was not much fire behind it, he glared more as a matter of principle. Beckett seemed to find it amusing because he laughed loudly.

It was a pretty nice laugh. Declan found most people’s laughs annoying. Patton and Thomas had pretty good laughs, but even Virgil’s was a little grating. Beckett’s though… it was the only laugh he had ever heard that made him want to laugh along as well. Only two things stopped him.

One, he was suddenly worried his own laugh was one _Beckett_ would find annoying, and two, he wasn’t ready to let this guy off the hook just yet.

“What kind of dog is she?”

Beckett flashed another easy grin.

“Well, right now she’s a small puppy but I think in a about three months she’ll be a medium sized puppy.”

Declan stared at him for a few seconds before burying his face into Gina’s fur and laughing. Beckett joined in and the drummer felt a wave of warmth that he’d never felt before wash through him.

_Who was this guy and why did he affect him so damn much?_

Declan frowned slightly, his face still hidden against Gina’s little body.

_Who the hell did he think he was making Declan feel like he was cuddled up with a fluffy blanket in the softest of chairs beside a fire in the middle of winter with a cup of hot cocoa and the latest issue of Game Informer?_

The drummer sighed and looked up at Beckett expectantly. The guy pulled his hands out of his pockets and shrugged as if to say “what?”. There was a definitely too innocent look on his face, and Declan wasn’t buying it for a second.

“What _breed_ is she, Beckett?”

Beckett smiled brightly. “ _Oh!_ What _breed_ is she?”

Declan gave him a very flat look at which the boy laughed.

_Again, with the laugh!_

Declan’s lips quirked a bit, but he managed to not smile.

“She is an English Springer Spaniel.”

Declan nodded, committing the information to memory. If he also committed to memory the name of the shop and the name and face of the guy who worked, no one would have to know.

He sighed, shuffling the pup in his arms, readjusting her so that she could lay in them. He knew he shouldn’t. He _really_ shouldn’t, but he had already gone and gotten attached.

Frowning, Declan put the puppy back into the enclosure. He watched her sit down and tilt her head in confusion before putting her paws back up on the wall of the enclosure, and whimpering up at him. Declan felt as if a rush of ice water washed over him, and he turned around and regarded Beckett.

“I’m sorry. I can’t… I just… can’t. It wouldn’t be fair to her or the other guys and…”

Beckett reached up a hand to signal him to stop.

“It’s okay, dude. Promise. You know what you can and can’t do. I know that she would do well on the road and would do anything for you, but I also know that sometimes the timing and circumstances just aren’t right. That doesn’t make you a bad person, Declan, okay?”

Declan gave a start. He just realized it was the first time Beckett had said his name and it made him very aware that he hadn’t even introduced himself. Of course, the guy had admitted to being a fan of the band but that didn’t stop Declan from feeling a little bit… _special_. He was torn. Part of him liked it but the other part of him wondered what Beckett was getting out of this.

As Declan warred with himself internally, Beckett was feeling at the pockets of his jeans. He sighed.

“I left my phone in the back. Do me a favor? Stay here and I’ll be right back. Actually, you know what, better yet, hand me your phone.”

Declan blinked. He had to say he was quite impressed with the guy’s very direct manner. He did not yet make a move to pull out his phone, however, wanting to know Beckett’s angle.

Beckett must have realized how his request—order, more like it—might have come across because a moment later he laughed.

“Sorry. I have a habit of just doing or telling and not explaining. I’m gonna give you my number. That way if you change your mind—I’m assuming you guys leave town tonight?”

Declan nodded.

“Right, so if you change your mind before you leave, give me a call. If you decide you want her before you go, she’s all yours. I’ll even let people know she’s not far sale, until I hear back from you… or until I don’t…”

He hesitated, as if he wanted to say more, but in the end, he didn’t. Declan felt a little cheated but didn’t say anything. He pulled out his phone and unlocked it, pulling up a new contact page before handing it to the other. Watching as Beckett put in his contact information, Declan wondered what Beckett thought he would accomplish with this. It wasn’t like Declan was just going to change his mind before he left town.

However, when he got the phone back and his eyes fell to take in Beckett’s information now saved into his phone, Declan felt better for having it. Even if there wasn’t a point.

Because there wasn’t. But just in case was good.

Declan locked the screen and slipped the phone back into his pocket. This time when Beckett held out his hand to shake, Declan took it. He pulled his hand away moments later, feeling that same warmth as he had when he first heard the other’s laugh. It was comforting and pleasant. Declan wasn’t quite sure if he liked it. He wasn’t quite sure if he _should_.

“It was great to meet you, Declan. I have to be honest. We’ve been talking for nearly an hour, and I’m still nervous, but you’re really cool. Even if you can’t take Gina, it was fun talking with you and I wish you the best of luck. If you ever need someone to talk to outside of the band, well… you’ve got my number now so feel free to text me or whatever.”

Declan could only nod. Beckett grinned again.

“Well, I’ve got to get back to work. I don’t know if you noticed, but I’ve got hundreds of customers who all need my attention.”

He laughed and Declan found himself laughing with him again.

“Yeah, sure. Obviously, I’m most important. They should have waited.”

Beckett snorted and nodded at the door.

“Well, you know where we are, so stop by any time you’re in town. I’ll be here.”

“Thanks.”

Declan wasn’t sure he wanted to leave yet but something inside him told him he needed to. He needed to clear his mind and think about everything that had happened. It seemed like Beckett realized that too. Declan turned to look at Gina who wriggled her bottom in response.

“I don’t know if you’ll be here next time I’m in town, so be a good girl. You’re a princess and let no one treat you otherwise.”

Gina licked his hand and Declan decided that it was time to leave. Now. It was either leave then on his own or leave with the puppy. He petted her head once more before making his way to the door. He looked back to see Beckett watching him, now petting the puppy himself.

Declan nodded and Beckett waved back with a bright smile.

“See you around, Beckett.”

“Later, Declan. Good luck with the tour.”

Declan glanced between the boy and the dog once more before turning back to the door and heading out.

»»————　✘　————««

Declan couldn’t stop thinking about the pet shop and the little lady pup he had left there. If he couldn’t stop thinking about the witty pet shop employee as well, he pretended not to notice.

Declan couldn’t afford to get distracted, and no dog should be on the road all day, every day. It wouldn’t be fair to the dog, even if the breed _was_ good on the road.

He sighed as he headed down the sidewalk, not really paying attention to where he was going. His eyes took in all the little shops around him, but he didn’t really see them. He came up to an intersection, and his eyes fell on a small park. The park was littered with people and their dogs. Dogs of all sizes on leashes—playing, walking, lounging. The dogs looked happy and full of life. They weren’t confined to a small, albeit comfortable and open, enclosure.

Declan pursed his lips and turned, deciding to cross to the street heading away from the dog park. He continued to walk and soon passed by a row of stores. His ears caught a very familiar song.

_You are pulled from the wreckage_  
_Of your silent reverie_  
_You're in the arms of the angel_  
_May you find some comfort here_

He didn’t need to look up to know that what he was hearing was that damned SPCA commercial. What the hell? Did they _still_ play that one? Seriously? He looked up, his eyes meeting the sad eyes of a puppy followed by the watery eyes and mew of a small kitten.

His heart wrenched.

God damn Sarah McLachlan.

He looked down at his phone. There was the time: 4:35 PM. Standing there, right outside of the pawn shop where the SPCA commercial had now given way to a college football game, Declan cursed loudly to himself.

Turning on his heels, Declan rushed back down the way he had come. He glanced at the phone as he speed-walked, swearing at the minutes ticking by, certain that a small pet shop like the one Beckett worked at would likely close around 5:00. Breaking out into a run, he dodged through the crowd of shoppers littering the sidewalks.

When he came upon the shop, he rushed through the door, the bell overhead dinging loudly. Declan’s gaze immediately went to the puppy enclosure. He started to panic as he noted that the three puppies that had been asleep in the corner were now romping around and playing but Gina was nowhere to be seen.

“Beckett! Where is my dog? You better not have sold her, or so help me—”

Declan gave a start as the boy came out from the back carrying a fluffy and softer looking Gina in his arms. A bright yellow bow was tied to a bright yellow and black plaid collar.

The drummer’s eyes returned to Beckett’s face. Surprise was evident in the bright green eyes but a moment later, he was smiling brightly.

“I knew you’d be back,” he commented, a teasing but happy tone to his words. “A little surprised at how quickly, mind you, but we knew it. Didn’t we, girl?”

Beckett’s words brought Declan’s attention back to the puppy. Part of him wanted to question Beckett’s claim that he had known he would return but Declan was too relieved to see Gina was safe and sound and definitely _not_ sold.

He crossed the room to the counter where Beckett placed the puppy. She wriggled her backside, tail going several miles per hour as soon as she saw him. He couldn’t help but grin as he picked her up and held her close.

After a few moments the drummer looked up at Beckett.

“You knew?”

Beckett grinned good naturedly.

“I’ve worked at this store since I was eight. Let’s just say I was 99.9% sure you’d be back.”

The shop worker winked at Declan, who snorted. He turned his attention back to the puppy in his arms. She licked his chin in greeting.

“He thinks he’s so smart—”

“They, actually.”

Declan blinked up at the other.

“What?”

Beckett pointed at himself. “ _They/them._ I’m nonbinary.”

Declan felt cold like ice rush over him. He felt horrible. Here he was, having called the guy— _person_ —he and him all day when he should have been using they and them.

“Don’t start that, Declan. There’s no way you could have known. I just told you.”

_Oh, right._

“Still…”

Beckett held his— _their_ —hand up and flashed a teasing grin.

“No ‘still’ about it, dude,” they said. “Unless you’re a mind reader, of course. Then yes, you should feel very, _very_ bad.”

Declan’s lips quirked as he regarded the person standing behind the counter. They only continued to smirk back, fun alive in their ridiculously, annoyingly bright eyes. Looking down at the puppy in his arms, Declan tutted in an overexaggerated manner.

“Now… where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?” He acted as if he was struggling to remember before gasping, causing the puppy to pat his chin with a cute little paw. “Oh! Right… they think they’re so smart.”

Beckett burst out in bright laughter and this time Declan didn’t hold himself back from joining in.

“You’re too much, Declan Trompeur. It’s a good thing you’re so cute.”

Declan blushed at this. He had, of course, received comments like this from other fans and even his friends, but he had never been quite as affected by them as he was the compliment from Beckett. He buried his face once more into Gina’s fur, trying to get his bearings on the situation.

Usually, he waved compliments toward his appearance aside. He couldn’t really understand them, so they made him feel awkward at best and uncomfortable at worst. He felt neither, however, when he considered what Beckett had said. If anything, he felt warmth. He felt comfort in those words. He also felt nervous.

Nervous that an awesome person like Beckett could look at him in all his glory—vitiligo, funky style and all—and compliment him. It was almost overwhelming.

He decided, at that moment, that he didn’t mind Beckett calling him cute. He didn’t want to bring attention to it either, however, so he straightened up and held the other’s gaze.

“So, how do I go about getting my little princess?”

Beckett beamed.

“Put her here for now and I’ll get the paperwork going and take care of the rest.” They said, patting the counter.

Declan did as he was told and in a matter of half an hour, the paperwork was complete and he now owned the prettiest lady in all the world.

Well, truth be told, _she_ owned him.

Beckett signed off on the papers that proved her shots were up to date. Declan watched as they folded the papers up and slid them into an envelope. Gina’s new tags were slipped in next before they slid the envelope across the counter. Declan took it in hand.

At his feet sat the carrier he had purchased. He had already called Thomas while doing the paperwork to let him know that he and Gina would need a ride back to the hotel. Thomas had been thrilled to hear about the newest member of the band and assured him that the guys would be just as excited. Patton in particular.

Declan bent down to open the carrier door, settling Gina inside before closing the door once more. Straightening up, Declan smirked as Beckett passed him a leash that matched Gina’s collar.

“I’m a little concerned at how well you seem to get my style, Beckett.”

The other only grinned but their ears went pink at the tips.

“Lucky guess?”

“Sure, sure.”

Declan felt his phone buzz and looked down to see the notification from Thomas that they were waiting outside. The drummer hesitated, unsure as to why he wasn’t ready to leave yet. His hazel eyes met the bright green he had gotten so familiar with in such a short amount of time.

“Well, I guess this is it,” Beckett said. Declan noticed that their smile was a bit less enthusiastic. “Gina, you take good care of this one. Make sure he spoils you rotten.”

The puppy barked twice as if in agreement.

“Good girl.”

They looked up at Declan once more. Declan, for his part, was wondering if he should find more things to buy such as accessories and toys just so he had an excuse to stay longer.

“Have a nice trip. Stay safe.”

Declan snorted and smirked ever so slightly.

“Oh, are you _worrying_ for me now?”

The shop worker’s brows rose and they smirked back.

“You’re the band’s drummer, Declan. Drummers are notorious for getting into trouble.”

Declan couldn’t argue with that. “I can’t make any promises.” He said with a little wink. His features then softened and he smiled. A true smile. “But I’ll try.”

Beckett laughed.

“That’s all I can ask.” Declan picked up the carrier by the handle. Heading to the door, he paused with his hand on the handle, glancing back.

Beckett grinned brightly, green eyes warm as he waved goodbye to them both.

Declan nodded before heading out.

It wasn’t until much later that night when the band was well on the way that it suddenly hit Declan that Beckett had given him their number.

He glanced up to watch as the others played with Gina before pulling his phone out. Opening up a new text, he shot the other a message.

_I’m assuming you had other reasons for giving me your number._

It was a couple minutes later that he received their response.

_Maybe… but I’ll never tell._

Declan grinned to himself.

Another text popped up before he could respond.

_Took you long enough. Dork._

Declan snorted outright at that, causing Virgil to look at him questioningly. The drummer ignored him in favor of replying.

The two continued to message back and forth for a couple hours until Beckett ordered him to sleep. Usually, Declan didn’t take well to orders but as he had quickly found out, he didn’t mind a lot of things so much when it came to his new friend.

Plugging the charger into his phone, Declan settled into bed. One thought passed through his mind just before sleep claimed him.

He was very glad he had decided to step into the little pet shop on the corner that day.

**Author's Note:**

> **Author Notes:** Okay guys! So this is my second oneshot for the TLHR AU Verse that does not focus directly on either Roman or Virgil. I have a huge soft spot for Deceit as a character, so when I included Deceit--who is called Declan in my fic--I knew I would have to delve deeper into his plot as much as the others. I do hope you enjoyed look into Declan's personality and a bit of his life. 
> 
> the-pastel-peach did a original design commission for me of my OC Beckett Moran which can be seen [here](http://the-pastel-peach.tumblr.com/post/179224016532/the-pastel-peach-beckett-moran-declans-future). You can find her commission info [here](http://the-pastel-peach.tumblr.com/post/175185188977/the-pastel-peach-3the-pastel-peach-commission).


End file.
